Roommates
by courageouscoward
Summary: Draco found himself in a pickle; completely unable to move, trying not to stare at the person beside him and pretending that he was paying attention to the movie he's already watched a million times... AU college fic Ron/Draco slash
1. Wrong Foot

**A random thought suddenly occurred to me. So I decided to write it since I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. It's ****5:14 am****, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor am I gaining any money for writing this story. I'm just letting my creative juices flow, which is pretty rare.**

**SLASH! Don't like, don't read. As simple as that sounds, some people cannot seem to grasp the idea.**

**On with the fic!**

**-----------------------------------O.o-------------------------------------**

**_Draco found himself in a pickle; completely unable to move, trying not to stare at the person beside him and pretending that he was paying attention to the movie he's already watched a million times with Mother. Damn! This is all her fault. What is going to do now? Draco thought back on how it all even started, recalling the minute details perfectly. It happened a month ago… _**

Draco opened the door and looked up, rooted to the spot. _This is all_? He looked around, eyeing the furniture disdainfully. His new dorm was nothing compared to his room at the Manor, it was nothing compared to his _bathroom_. But it was going to be his home for the next 10 months, so he might as well get comfortable. Still, he cannot believe he has to live on his own and not even get to bring a driver or a personal maid, at the very least. He had to _learn _how to drive. Mother said he had to make contact with peasants eventually when he took over his grandfather's company, but he couldn't believe his Father actually agreed and put him in a university known for its business program, not for how rich, smart and influential the people and the people's families are; like Harvard or Yale or Brown or Princeton. Ugh, what would his friends say? One bright side, at least he got to go car shopping. Of course, he had to get clothes to match his new car, so he went shopping for a whole wardrobe as well. And shoes, and gadgets. He wouldn't have his stupid cronies to entertain him anymore, after all.

The worst part of it all, however, was the fact that he had to share the dorm with a roommate. _Share_ a dorm, with a complete stranger as his fucking roommate. No matter how much money he had, there was no room anywhere else. Getting a single room was a matter of seniority, and Draco was a freshman. Students aren't allowed to live off-campus as well. By the time the list got to him, there were no more available single rooms. The room he got was at the lower price range, in fact. Only heaven knows what kind of deprived commoner he would have to share a room with. Luckily, he was there first, so he gets to choose which bed and probably make up some rules to dupe his roommate into doing the dirty work for him like laundry or, god forbid, the _dishes_.

As he reached the bedroom, he saw a tattered looking suitcase and a couple of boxes by the window. So, apparently he _wasn't_ first. He saw a guy with shockingly red hair fixing the bed in the better side.

"That's my side." Draco drawled.

"Oh, hi! I didn't notice you come in. I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand for a handshake.

"Draco Malfoy." He didn't take the hand. "I believe you didn't hear me the first time. That side," said Draco, gesturing at the better side, "is mine."

"But I got here first." Ron said.

"How would you know? Take your stuff off my bed."

"Look, you don't get to tell me what to do, okay?" Ron walked up to Draco, towering over him

Draco remained unfazed. "Take. Your. Stuff. Off. My. Bed."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "You snotty brat I'll strangle-"

A head poked into the room. "Everything okay here? I'm the dorm leader, by the way. Oliver Wood. Just making my rounds." He offered his hand, and Draco shook it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and yes, everything is fine. It's just that my roommate and I had a little misunderstanding." Draco motioned towards Ron. "He's setting up on my bed."

"It's not _your_ bed, I got here first." Ron said through gritted teeth at Draco. "Ron Weasley," he added as an afterthought to Oliver.

Draco shot Oliver a frustrated look. "See what I'm dealing with here? I got here first, but I had to get a drink. When I came back, he was setting up on _my_ side."

"Your stuff was never here! How can you prove that you were here first?" Ron countered.

"I took it with me because I don't trust people like you!" Draco shot back.

"Enough." Oliver put up his hands. He looked at Ron. "Heads or tails."

Ron ran a shaky hand through his red mop. "What?"

"Heads or tails? We're flipping a coin." Oliver sounded like this was the 50th case like it today. It probably was.

"That's not fair, how come he gets to pick?" Draco complained

"It doesn't matter. It's a 50-50 percent chance. Pick, Ron."

"Tails." Ron decided.

Oliver flipped the coin. "Heads. Draco gets the bed. No buts. Maybe you can switch next term, I don't know. But right now, Draco gets it and no more fighting."

Draco smiled smugly and proceeded to put his belongings in the better side. He didn't notice Oliver pulling Ron aside.

"You won, but trust me, you wouldn't want to get a fight with _his _kind." Oliver nodded towards an oblivious Draco. "They fight dirty. It's not worth it."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

"Good luck man. If you ever need to get out, my room number is 4996. I was good friends with your brothers before they got kicked out. I said I would take care of you." He gave Ron a final slap on the back. "Well," he said loudly and causing Draco to look up from his unpacking, "I'm off to do the rest of my rounds. I'll see you folks." He gave them a little wave and left.

Ron smiled at him and muttered, "Thanks Gred and Forge."

"Going crazy already? It hasn't even been 30 minutes." Draco smirked. "It's going to get a lot worse when the school load hits you."

"Let me tell you something. I'm not gonna take you insults like a wimp. I can throw you out the door easily. So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut. Why is there a fucking princess in the cheap and all-male dorm anyway?" Ron growled.

"First of all, I'm not a fucking princess. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. Second, I was forced to take this room because there weren't any others available. It's not my fault I was cruising the Caribbean this summer instead of lining up for a room, I can afford it unlike _some _people."

Ron chose to ignore that one. "Why didn't you get someone to line up for you?"

"I did, they said it was not allowed." Draco turned back to his unpacking. He had lots to do.

"Just don't ever come to me for help with your laundry, or expect me to do your dishes or do your vacuum duty when it's your turn."

_Vacuum duty? _That thought didn't even occur to Draco's mind. He gulped. "V-vacuum duty?"

Ron smirked a smirk that could rival one of Draco's very own. "Oh yeah."

"Fine. I propose a truce. You can do all my chores, just name your price."

"I don't care how much money you offer, I'd rather see you do dirty work." Ron chuckled.

"I don't even know how to do laundry!" Draco cried.

"I'll show you. Just once, then you have to do it yourself next time. But that one trip to the Laundromat is gonna cost you."

"We have to go to a Laundromat?" Just when Draco thought it couldn't get any worse…

Ron nodded, trying to stifle his mocking laugh.

Draco composed himself. "Fine. Will a hundred dollars be enough?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "I was thinking 20, but whatever floats your boat."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just tell me when you're going."

* * *

**Our boys got off on the wrong foot. But it's all gonna change soon. Please read and review:)**


	2. Laundromat

**Exams are coming! I have one two days from now but I'm procrastinating. So here's a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way. lol all three of you are near and dear to my heart. 3  
**

**:D**

* * *

"Wake up." It was a Saturday morning, and someone was shaking Draco out of his wonderful dream where he was back in his spacious room and- 

"WHAT?!" Draco glared. "What the fuck, Ron? It's not even eleven yet!"

"I know, but I'm going to the Laundromat. We have to get there before it becomes full and you have to wait 'til the afternoon. I have plans, you know. You can go in your PJs, lots of people do it."

"You're suggesting that _I _should go out in the public in this state of undress?" He gestured at his silk pajamas. "That's preposterous! Let me go to the bathroom, it'll take me five minutes."

As it turns out, it took him _30 _minutes.

"Why did it take you so long? Did you take a crap or something? Now she's not gonna be there any- oops."

Draco glowered. "You woke me up before 11 a.m. You made me hurry. You suggested that I should go out in my pajamas. BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SEE SOME DAMN DAME?"

"That wasn't supposed to come out! I-"

"Just go. She might still be there." Draco said with a resigned sigh.

"Aren't you gonna get your laundry?" Ron asked.

"That's what I was forgetting!" Draco said sarcastically. "It's in my car. I put it there in the middle of the night. I didn't want to get caught carrying a bag of laundry in broad daylight."

"Wait, we're taking _your _car?"

"Why wouldn't we? I think it's safe to assume that I wouldn't be caught dead in your car, it's probably a pile of junk."

"It's not! I saved up for it for a really long time. And unless you own a truck, I'm not riding with you. Ugh, I feel queasy in small cars."

"We can go there in separate cars."

"You don't know where the Laundromat is. I'm pretty sure you don't know what a Laundromat _looks _like."

"I can just follow you."

"It'll be a waste of gas. It hurts the environment, you know."

"The girl you're crushing on is a environmentalist, isn't she?"

"How did you guess?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll take your car. It's not a minivan, is it?"

"It's an F-150."

"Is it old and battered?"

"No, it was only 2 years old when I bought it and the last owner took great care of it."

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Peasants," he said playfully.

They reached the parking lot and Ron showed Draco his pride.

"I'm surprised. It _does _look well taken care of. Are you sure this is it?"

"Yeah, well. When you have 5 brothers and a sister, you learn to appreciate things and take better care of it." Ron smiled wistfully.

"Oh." It was all Draco could say. He was kind of envious that Ron spoke about his family with such warmth.

"Let's go?" Ron poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! Yeah."

Ron laughed. "If you lived in my house, you would welcome a poke with open arms. There are worse things, like wedgies, wet willies-"

"Don't wanna hear it." Draco scowled.

"Sheesh, I was just saying. Just a little homesick." The rest of the ride to the Laundromat was in complete silence.

* * *

**Someone's missing his mommy. Review please:D  
**


	3. A Plan is Made

**CoCo: I have an exam tomorrow! But I just love you guys so much, so I'm uploading a new chapter. :D **

**Draco: Actually, she's just procrastinating. **

**CoCo: T-T shut up. **

**----That was an example of my loneliness, making up conversations that never happened with Draco Malfoy. It's cause you don't leave reviews! (Well, some of you do, but I want to hear from everyone! My hits tell me otherwise! T-T) So please leave on, okay:D----**

**On with teh fic. **

* * *

"Now THAT was a learning experience!" Ron chortled as he and Draco entered their room, carrying bags of clean clothes. 

Draco pouted. "No! My jeans were ruined!"

"Oh come on, you said you had 3 just like it."

"Still! I have to go shopping now!"

"You have tons of clothes!"

Draco remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't do this very often, but thanks." Draco muttered the last word quickly before making a beeline for their bedroom and closed the door.

Ron just shook his head before following Draco into the bedroom.

"I've been thinking," Ron started.

"Well that's a shocker." Draco replied without looking up from the book that he was currently reading.

"Oh come on, be serious!"

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "_You're _telling _me_?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I was thinking maybe we should make up some house rules and stuff."

"What for? Our system seems to be working just fine."

"Will you at least listen?"

"Alright."

"Okay." Ron took a deep breath. "First of all, no sex in this room."

"WHAT?!"

"You can have sex anywhere else you want, just don't do it here. Well, I guess you can if I'm not here and vice versa, but I don't ever want to come home tired and wanting to sleep but not be able to because you're having sex. Also, I don't want to come home to the smell of cum and sweat. So if you _are_ going to do it while I'm gone, be sure to clean up. I'll do the same for you."

"When will that ever happen? You have classes in the day, and so do I. Why, do you take night classes?"

"No, but I have this thing going on. It's called a part-time job. I can put up my schedule in the fridge if you want."

"What am I going to do when you're gone?"

"I don't know, have sex? I'm not your babysitter, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"But-"

"Next rule. When I go grocery shopping, you absolutely _cannot_ touch the food that I bought unless you asked. I'll do the same for you."

"I would never be caught dead grocery shopping."

"Okay, but if you ever suddenly get hungry in the middle of the night and has nothing to eat, don't come complaining to me. Stores around this area close at 1 a.m. What if you get hungry around 4? Stores won't open until 7:30. That's 3 hours and 30 minutes of waiting."

"Just shut up. What next?"

"Lights out at 1 a.m. If you can't sleep, go out in the living room. And as always, I'll do the same for you."

"Let's shake on it." Draco stuck his hand out.

Ron prepared to spit on his palm. Draco shuddered and pulled his hand back. "No need for that."

"I'll think some more up when I have the time. You can make some rules too if you want. Of course, we have to agree on it…So anyways. Wanna catch a movie?" _That just…slipped out._

Awkward Pause.

"Are you asking me out?" Draco asked in mock disbelief.

"No! Why, did you make plans already?" Ron turned red and ducked his head from Draco's calculating gaze.

"I thought _you _had plans."

"It got cancelled. The girl I was crushing on is already taken."

"So fight for her."

"Me? Fight with a heavily muscled motorcycle gang member who has other people just as heavily muscled as him backing him up? She's not worth it."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, exposing his flawless throat. "That's true. She did look kind of slutty."

Ron gulped at the sight. "Uh...yeah." Draco gave him an odd look. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Let's rent an old classic."

"I was thinking of going to the theatre to catch a new movie."

"That means I have to change my clothes."

"Oh." Gulp. "Damn."

"Besides, it looks like it's going to rain. Let's rent an old movie, get some takeout and watch it here. I'll even make hot chocolate."

Ron beamed at hisroommate. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's take your truck, I don't want to drive my Mercedes in this rain. Ooh, I get to pick the movie!"

"But I get to pick the takeout."

"Fine. Just no cup noodles."

* * *

**So that was a new chapter...leave a review, okay?:D**


	4. Something's Gotta Give

**Just one more exam tomorrow! I should be studying, but noooo, the computer was taunting me. It said, "_Procrastinate, procrastinate!" _How am I going to get any studying done? tsk tsk (-.-') Anyways, new chapter. Enjoy:D**

* * *

"Hi! How may I help you?" A too bubbly cashier asked as Draco and Ron entered the video store. 

Draco dismissed her with a wave. "We'll be fine." She looked sort of familiar.

"You're that guy I saw at the Laundromat today." She said.

"So?"

"My name is Pansy." said the cashier.

"I know." Draco answered.

Pansy gasped. "Really? How?"

"I can read your name tag."

"Oh. Well-"

Draco turned his back on her. "Come along Ron. I need to pick the movie."

Ron followed him into the romantic comedy section like a lost puppy. "That was the girl that I liked!"

"I know."

"How did you know? I never pointed her out to you." Ron asked, puzzled.

"I saw your staring at her boobs when we were at the Laundromat." Draco picked up a DVD. "What do you think of this movie?"

Ron gaped at the movie title. "Something's Gotta Give? Diane Keaton and Jack Nicholson? These are old people, and this is a romantic comedy. You can't be serious?"

"On rainy days like this my mother and I would cuddle up in the living room and watch romantic comedies. Something's Gotta Give was one of her favorites."

"Oh. Um. Okay. After this, we're getting Chinese take-out." Ron said. _I guess not growing up with 5 brothers would make you stick to your mother, _he thought.

"Canwedropbythegrocerystore?" Draco quickly muttered without stopping to breathe.

"What? Slow down."

"We need hot chocolate."

Ron laughed. "You want to go to the grocery store? I though you wouldn't be caught dead-"

"Shut up."

The twosome walked up to the counter to check out the movie that Draco picked, making Pansy look up from her magazine. "Ooh, I love this movie. Are you guys gonna watch it with your girlfriends?"

Ron looked stupefied. Draco answered instead. "No, my roommate and I are going to watch it. In _our _dorm. Alone. We were going to watch a movie at the theatre, but we decided it was cozier at home, since it's raining. Goodbye." Draco left and Ron could do nothing but splutter as he followed Draco out the door.

"What was that?!" Ron said as soon the door of the shop closed.

"What was what?" Draco asked, putting on a look of innocence.

"You made it sound like we were…now she's going to think that I have a…AHHHH!"

"Exactly. Did you see the way she was looking at me? By making her think that you snagged a catch like me, she would have second thought rejecting you when you finally ask her out."

"That's not gonna work! She now thinks that I'm…"

"Gay? At least you have a very pretty boyfriend." Draco batted his eyelashes at Ron playfully.

"I did not see that." Ron squeaked. "Okay…off to the Chinese place."

"But what about the hot chocolate?"

"There's a store right next to the Chinese place. You can pick it up while I order and wait for the food." Ron avoided looking at Draco.

When they reached the Chinese restaurant, Ron pointed to a variety store to the right of it and left the car without looking at Draco.

"What a weirdo." Draco muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Ron said, still not turning to look at Draco.

They each entered the stores. Ron was expecting Draco to come into the restaurant after a few minutes. It doesn't take long to get some hot chocolate mix. Ron even ordered tea for Draco, to cover up his weird actions.

Draco finally entered the restaurant, laden with 3 plastic bags and his hair slightly wet.

"Uh…we don't need that much hot chocolate, do we?" Ron asked upon seeing his roommate.

"No, but I thought about what you said. I might go hungry, and it's better if I'm prepared."

Ron smiled proudly. "Hah! I taught you something! Here, have some tea before it becomes totally cold." He pushed an untouched mug towards Draco and beckoned him to sit down.

After two cups of tea and a side order of spring rolls, Ron's order finally came. "Let's head home before the storm gets any worse." Ron took Draco's plastic bags, along with the takeout, and proceeded to walk to his truck. As Draco followed him, he said, "Wait here. I don't want you to get wetter than you already are."

Draco saw Ron's F-150 pull up at the front of the restaurant, and as he opened the door, Ron poked his head out of his rolled down window and called out, "One sec!"

Ron's head disappeared under the dashboard and reappeared as he opened his door and shook out an umbrella. He met Draco at the front and held the umbrella over the blonde head. "Ready."

Draco looked impressed and walked to the car, staying as close to Ron as he can so they can share the umbrella. It was a short trip, but Draco enjoyed the warmth that Ron's body emitted as he stood close to him.

* * *

**Teehee... so that was a new one. Don't forget to review:D**


	5. Draco's Realization of his Pickleness

**Just a little chapter for all of you out there who are still reading this fic. Thanks for sticking with me:D**

* * *

Ron entered the room he shared with Draco shortly after the said man entered himself.

"Just put the bags down. Lay out the takeout and set up the DVD, I'll take care of the hot chocolate." Draco said.

"Alright."

"And grab some blankets!" Draco called after Ron's retreating back.

"I'm on it."

Soon Draco came out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with two oversized mugs, spoons, napkins, extra marshmallows and sprinkles, and a can of whipped cream.

"Let me help you with that." Ron stood up from his place on the couch and took the burden off Draco's arms. As he did this, Draco got the chance to look around.

There was Chinese takeout laid out on the table, the movie about to start, and one big fuzzy blanket and pillows all over the place.

Wait, _one_ blanket?

Draco decided to make this problem evident to Ron but when he started to speak, his roommate shushed him and said that the movie was starting.

As the movie wore on, Draco felt as if his arms and legs were turning to lead. He barely touched his Chinese food and only took a sip or two from his hot chocolate.

His companion, on the other hand, devoured the food so quickly as if he was inhaling it, and was making noises that were supposed to convey delight each time he took a sip of hot chocolate from his oversized mug. He also kept adding whipped cream to it, dipping his finger in it and licking it off, which made Draco uncomfortable.

Oh boy, he's in one fucking big pickle.

* * *

**Eh...sorry that was short...but I hope you liked it!**


	6. Maybe the Rain made Ron go Crazy

**Another chapter, this time it's from Ron's point of view (sort of). Enjoy, and don't forget to review:D **

* * *

Meanwhile, the same tumultuous and panicky nature was happening in Draco's roommate's mind.

Simply known as Ron.

He couldn't believe his bad luck when he only found one extra blanket in the linen closet. It was big, it was fuzzy and it was warm. It was perfect! But…there was only one. He couldn't use his blanket because he spilled some coffee on it last night and slept freezing his butt off, and stupidly putting it in the linen hamper for the school to wash when he could have taken it to the Laundromat with him earlier that day. The other blanket was Draco's, and he wasn't sure he was allowed to touch it.

So Ron decided that he would lay out the big blanket and feign ignorance or deafness that there was only one blanket and that his roommate, who he shares a room with but never makes any physical contact with him, is sitting very close to him, Draco's arms brushing Ron's.

Fat lot that ignorance was doing. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, he was extremely nervous. And when that happens, Ron tends to…overeat, a bit.

He kept stuffing his mouth with the delicious but extremely starchy, which makes you feel full faster, Chinese food in his mouth to have something to think about. When he wasn't chewing, he was sipping the hot chocolate, sometimes too fast, so it burns his throat and he makes all these strange noises. He needed the sugar, so he kept adding whipped cream and kept sucking it off his fingers like an idiot.

Ron can't explain to himself why he was being like that.

Why, why? _Will somebody care to explain? _

_Maybe…it's the rain. Maybe it's making me go crazy. _

Ron calmed down for a bit and was finally able to concentrate on the movie. It was almost over, Harry and Erica were kissing in Paris. Ron's heart started to race again as he forced himself to turn his head. He was looking at Draco, who was watching the movie intently.

_How can he concentrate like that and still look as cute as ever? _

_Whoa. I did **not** just say that. _

Ron shook his head. Draco lifted his head from Ron's shoulder at the action.

_Wait, WHAT? _"Um. Sorry?" Ron said awkwardly.

"NO! _I'm _sorry! I guess I was just…caught up in the moment." Draco answered, his blush almost rivaling Ron's.

"Right." They both turned and stared straight ahead, pretending to pay attention.

Finally, the movie ended, but neither boys went to stop it. It was only when the credits stopped rolling and they've been staring at the root menu for 10 minutes that Draco finally stood up.

"I'm off to bed. I'll clean up tomorrow."

"Yeah me too." Ron added immediately. "So goodnight."

"Yeah." Neither moved.

"You can go first if you want." Draco said.

"Or _you_ can go first. Or we can go at the same time. We're going to the same place anyways." Ron chuckled uncomfortably.

Draco gulped. "Um. Okay. Let's go?" Ron walked towards him and offered his arm for Draco to hold on to.

"I don't know about you, but my foot fell asleep."

Draco laughed a little, but this time it was genuine. "Yeah." He took Ron's arm and managed to avoid his roommate's face in doing so.

When they reached the bedroom, Ron and Draco separated reluctantly. "G'night Draco."

"Good night."

* * *

**That was pretty short too. But please review anyway! I hope you liked it. :D**


	7. Tomorow Night?

**I have another short chapter for you:D I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, put on story alert, and added on favorite stories Roommates. I also want to thank people who has added me as a favorite author or put me in their author alert. You people make me smile:D**

* * *

As Draco lay awake in his bed, he turned his thoughts over in his head. _Resting my head on his shoulder, what was I thinking?_

It was deliberate, he thought Ron wouldn't notice. But said redhead decided to shake his head and realize that Draco's head was on his shoulder.

Draco turned red in the dark. _I'm so embarrassed!_

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the image of his blushing roommate from his memory when he heard Ron clear his throat.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"No," answered Draco with much clarity.

"Me neither."

Silence.

"What movie do you want to watch next time?" Ron's voice sounded obnoxiously loud in the silent bedroom.

"Shouldn't it be your turn next time?"

"Nah, I'm no good in picking movies."

"But that means I'll never get to pick what food we're going to eat."

"You can pick next time, I don't mind."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Maybe some Vietnamese?"

"Vietnamese it is." Draco smiled and turned to look at his roommate in the dark. "When's next time going to be?"

Ron was silent for a moment. "Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Then let's do it tomorrow…if it's okay with you."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Good night Ron."

But Ron didn't hear Draco's 'good night'. He was off to Dreamland as soon as he shut his eyes.

* * *

**Told you it was short. But review anyways:D**


	8. What exactly makes a guy?

Another update! As promised, (to someone...i hope you feel special.) I have two new chapters for you! Short ones, but there's two! Don't forget to review, okay?:D

* * *

The next movie that Draco chose was The Notebook.

"You really like chick flicks don't you? It's so fluffy and…sweet. " Ron grimaced at the thought.

"Why shouldn't I? They have wonderful, engaging plots. Unlike those violent movies your kind watches."

"My kind?" Ron scoffed. "Sometimes you make me forget that you're a guy."

"What exactly _makes _a guy?" Draco didn't wait for a reply. He put the DVD in and fell back on the couch. "Move over, you're hogging the blanket."

"Hmm. You're snuggly." Ron laughed.

"Shh, the movie's starting."

The movie went on. This time Ron and Draco were watching intently, to avoid the inner turmoil that was caused by secretly staring at each other during yesterday's movie. They were so engrossed that by the infamous kiss-in-the-rain scene, Draco's face was flush with emotion.

When the movie ended, Ron was sniffling quietly. Draco's tears were streaming down his face, but he was able to compose himself quickly.

He looked at Ron and poked him. "What were you saying about chick flicks, Ron?"

"This is an exception!" Ron sniffled indignantly. "This does _not _leave the room."

Draco chuckled as he wiped at the corner of his eyes. "Of course." Both became silent.

"You know, this is kind of fun." Ron said, breaking the silence. "It's like…an educational experience for me each time you expose me to a new chick flick."

"It's only been two chick flicks, Ron." Draco smiled.

"I know, but maybe we should put some time aside to do this once a week or something."

"Yeah," Draco said, absentmindedly staring into space. "I'd like that. You'll be like..."

(_my boyfriend) _

"…the brother that I never had." Draco finished.

* * *

**Gotta admit, I liked the ending on that one. :D Tell me if you think otherwise! **


	9. Some handholding

**Okay, so two chapters in one update. Oh no! My private stash of chapters just ran out! I'm sorry, my updates might not be as soon as they are now. (They're pretty soon in my standards.) But there's a possibility that they might be longer. Don't worry though! This fic is a priority, I have neglected my other fic for this. So don't get too antsy if I don't update immediately, I'm probably just busy or too lazy. **

**Unless, you review. THEN maybe I'll update sooner _and _longer. xP**

**On with teh fic! **

* * *

Ron and Draco were walking out of the video store when the clerk named Penny or something who tried to hit on Draco stopped them.

"You're that Penny character." Draco remarked.

"Pansy, actually."

"Ah. Do you need anything from us?

"Actually, I wanted to talk to your friend."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron. "She wants to talk to you."

"Alone, if it's alright," Pansy added.

"No, no, he can stay." Ron said.

Pansy gave Draco a sidelong glance. She took in a deep breath and started talking to Ron. She had to look up to be able to see his eyes. "Um…I noticed that you've been staring at me these past few days…and I was going to tell you off because it made me feel uncomfortable at first. Then you stopped doing it and I kind of missed the feeling of someone watching me, if that makes sense. I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me sometime? I get off work in like, 5 minutes." She beamed brightly at Ron.

The red head blushed like there was no tomorrow. "I'd like that." He glanced at Draco, who was slightly frowning. "But I already made plans. Maybe next time?"

Pansy looked at Draco, who looked back at her smugly. "Can't you cancel? Today is one of the rare days that I don't have a class or scheduled for work."

Ron shook his head. "No, I really can't. I'm sorry."

Pansy nodded. "Okay, I understand. Bye…um?"

"Ron." He offered Pansy his hand.

"Bye, Ron. Bye, Ron's friend." Pansy walked away.

"I have my own name, you know." Draco muttered at the girl's retreating back.

Ron chuckled. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." What Draco did next surprised both of them.

He took Ron's hand into his own and intertwined their fingers. Ron gaped at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

Ron just smiled and shook his head fondly at his roommate.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeep! Some development between the two of them! But you know how stubborn Draco can get, and how oblivious ickle Ronniekins can be. We'll see what happens next time:D Don't forget to review. **


	10. An Unheard Silent Suggestion

**This chapter is for Mistress of Craziness, because she wrote me a long, happy! xDD As a result, this chapter is relatively long. (Not that long, but longer than usual anyway. xP)**

* * *

Surprisingly, Draco wasn't panicking inside when he grabbed Ron's hands. 

_Lies, all lies!_

Okay, so maybe it's partly false, but at least his face wasn't red like when he laid his head on Ron's shoulders.

_Yeah right. As if that's even remotely possible. _

Ahhhh! Draco can't take it anymore!

"I'm possibly in love with him!" As soon as he said that, (out loud, mind you) he quickly covered his mouth. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and he had been turning things over and over and over…

…and over again in his head. "Oh no! I hope Ron's still asleep," Draco whispered to himself. The blond remained silent and listened for his roommate's snores.

"…mmm…chocolate frogs…" Ron mumbled as he rolled over and faced Draco, his features schooled in sleepy contentedness.

Draco watched Ron's face in the dark. "Chocolate frogs? What are those?" He chuckled softly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

That is, until Ron's clear, baritone voice startled Draco into a fully awake state. "What about chocolate frogs?"

Draco blushed. "Nothing."

Ron's face scrunched up in thought. "Have I ever told you about chocolate frogs? How do you know about them ?"

"I don't. It's just that you were saying it in your sleep. What does it mean?" Draco asked.

"Why were you listening to my sleep talk?" Ron asked without any malice or suspicion in his voice

"I couldn't sleep." Draco answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

_(Because I was thinking of you, and how good your strong, rough hand felt against mine, and how you're so gorgeous and oblivious and…)_

"Because you talk loudly in your sleep."

"Oh really?" Ron quickly sat up and wavered. "Whoa blood rush."

Draco rushed to his bedside. "Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron looked at Draco worriedly. "Have I been disrupting your sleep all this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"No! Um…I just stayed up enough to catch your sleep talking. Usually I fall sleep before you start. But sometimes, when I can't sleep…I hear it." _Nice save there, Mr. Liar...  
_

"I'm so sorry. I had medication for this, but I've lost the prescription, and I have no time to go back to the doctor because of work. Stupid manager won't let me book off a day or-"

"It's okay Ron!" Draco interrupted. "I really couldn't sleep. Insomnia attack."

"You should have said something. You can't sleep? Want me to fix you a cup of tea?" Ron made a move to stand up, but Draco's hand (which nobody noticed was resting on Ron's lap all this time), stopped him.

"You have work in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"But my sleep talking kept you awake! I need to make it up to you."

"No, really Ron. It's okay. I'll fall asleep eventually. I mean, if worse comes to worst, I can just sleep in the afternoon. It's reading week anyway. I have no classes. No one will see my eye bags." Draco said jokingly.

"Oh no! I gave you eye bags? I'm so sorry! You have all these creams and stuff, but it won't help if I keep talking in my sleep! Maybe a glass of cold milk will help? No wait, warm milk! Let me get you some-"

For the second time Draco stopped Ron from getting up. "Stay in bed and go to sleep, Ronald Weasley."

That was the first time Draco has ever said Ron's full name. And he said it with such authority, too. Draco's eyes were like steel and his face was set in resolve.

"But-" The flustered redhead began.

"No buts. If I have to stay in your bed and pin you down until you fall asleep, I will. You have work tomorrow, and you need your rest. Understand?"

"Just a cup of tea? It would make me feel better."

"Oh, _you _wanted tea? I'll get you some then."

This time it was Ron who stopped Draco from getting off his bed. "I meant a cup of tea for _you_. I really feel bad for robbing you of your sleep."

Draco's stormy eyes softened. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just promise me you'll stay in bed."

Ron finally conceded. "Fine. Just tonight though. If I ever catch you not sleeping again because of me, or for any reason, I will make you ten cups of chamomile tea."

"Alright." The blond reluctantly made a move to get up.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," whispered Ron in the dark.

But Draco was already tucked away in his bed, too lost in his own thoughts to hear Ron's silent suggestion.

* * *

**Chamomile tea makes you sleep, supposedly. Or was it jasmine tea? I'm confused. So correct me if I'm wrong please. :D**

**Don't forget to review:P**


	11. The Cake is a Lie

**It's been two damn years! I'm so sorry!! I can only hope that someone out there would still read this despite the long wait, even though the wait wasn't all that worth it. This is only a short chapter, to let people know that I am not dead. One of my new year's resolutions is to finish what I started, so hopefully I would be updating more frequently. I think my writing style may have evolved though. Hope it doesn't throw you off...for whoever even finds this. Haha *crickets***

**Anyway, happy new year!

* * *

**

_The redhead scooped the blond into his arms as they lay in bed, snuggling. _

_"Oh Ron," Draco whispered breathlessly. _

_"Say my name again, Draco," Ron said as he covered Draco's neck with feather-light kisses. _

_"Ron, Ron, Ron. Let's stay like this forever." _

_"Mmm...yeah, we should. Forever, to infinity and beyond." It felt so right, perfect._

_The fire alarm sounds. _

_Attention all students of Block A dorm. You must evacuate the building immediately._

_Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! _

_This is an emergency! The cake is a lie! Fire in the hole! I repeat, you must evacuate the building immediately. _

_Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!_

Draco Malfoy shot up from his bed. "Where's the fire? Oh my gosh, there's a fire!" He took out a pillow from its case and started stuffing it with everything he could lay his hands on.

Beep beep beep beep.

"Ron, there's a fire!"

Ron's snores resonated over the continuous beep of the...

...

alarm clock?!

Draco abruptly stopped his frantic packing and rolled his eyes. "It was just a dream. Of course it was a dream. Why would the cake be a lie?" _Why would I be spooning with Ron Weasley? _

He stood up and checked his breath before daring to go over to his roommate's bed. Wincing, he took a swig from a bottle of water on his bedside table and attempted to fix his bedhead before he crossed the bedroom and hit the snooze button. "Ron, wake up. You're late for work."

"Didn't look like hats to me...more like...woolly bladders..."

Draco shook him. "Ron, wake up! You have work today!"

"Mmmrghh..."

"BACON!"

"Where's the bacon?!" It was now Ron who shot up from bed.

Draco hit him in the head with a pillow. "There IS no bacon, you knucklehead. You need to get up, time for work."

"How come you're the one waking me up? My alarm was supposed to go off."

"It did, but you couldn't hear it over your snores. It woke ME up though. Will you get up now? I want to go back to bed and I can't just turn off your alarm."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Draco just shook his head and went back to his bed.

"I keep waking you up, don't I?"

"Yes. I'm trying to go back to sleep now."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"By shutting up and letting me go back to sleep, Ron!"

"No, really. It's going to bother me while I'm at work. I won't be able to focus."

"It doesn't matter." He buried himself under his sheets.

"I'll buy you a drink later, okay? Maybe dinner. 7 o'clock."

Draco's muffled 'yes' from under his blankets seemed to satisfy Ron. The redhead got up and took the things he needed to get ready for work, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he was about to close the door on his way out, Draco called out softly.

"Have a good day at work."

Ron didn't realize that a big, goofy grin was permanently pasted on his face as he got ready in the dorm baths and went on his way to work.

* * *

**This is all I've got for now...I was thinking of just abandoning this, but I was reading through the reviews and it just made me feel so nice that even though it's been so long, I feel like I owe it to you lovely people (if there are any left) to finish this. Besides, I wanna see what happens next as well. Haha~ hope you enjoyed this tiny, tiny tidbit. **


	12. Perfect day

**Hallo! Here's a tidbit...took another while. Sorry...*sheepish grin* But I have good news! It's summer vacation in three weeks! I'll be able to write more then...But for now, enjoy~**

**

* * *

**At exactly 12 noon on Saturday morning, Draco finally got up from his deep, welcome-to-reading-week slumber. Well, it was supposed to be a deep reading week slumber, but he was woken up at 7 a.m due to a certain _someone _sleeping through their alarm, and he never managed to go back to sleep. He did stay in bed though, snuggling under his covers as caramel daylight poured in through the windows and warmed the room. There were no classes to get ready for the next week. There was a silence in the room that felt like a lazy summer day, even though it was really early fall outside. A faint chirping of birds could be heard inside. Perfect.

Draco did not try to stifle a huge yawn. He let it all out, drawing it out for as long as he could. He stretched himself out languidly like a regal cat and did not hold back from moaning as the kinks in his muscles straightened themselves out. He decided that he was going to treat himself to a huge brunch at a quaint café that was a forty-minute drive from campus. He was going to take down the cover of his convertible and ride in ecstasy, preferably with a scarf blowing in the wind behind him. He planned on wearing his brown aviator sunglasses and feel like a pilot. He took his time as he got ready, reveling in the abundance of hot water in the dorm bath. He brought his iPod and a speaker, singing along at the top of his lungs to his favorite songs. He didn't have to care, the baths were empty. He didn't have to maneuver around college boys slapping each other with wet towels, didn't have to step over abandoned boxers on the floors. He took forever doing his hair, knowing that nobody was waiting for a sink, knowing that he didn't have to go to any classes.

He took his time as he chose his clothes, laying them out and putting together a couple of outfits. He finally settled on one: a white v-neck shirt with a leather jacket on top, dark-wash jeans, and his favourite loafers. He put on his simple, silver Cartier watch.

"Mm, this day is turning out to be quite perfect," he murmured to himself.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, _

_I could be chasing but my time would be waste, _

_They got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on-_

Draco's ringtone rang and he answered it with a bright and cheery "Hello!"

"Hey Draco," Ron's voice sounded from the other line. "What are you up to?"

"I just finished getting ready. I'm just about to head out to lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"Nah. I'm just on my break. Actually I was just calling to let you know that I can't make it tonight. You know, for dinner? I know I said-"

"I remember what you said," snapped Draco, irritated. The perfection of his day suddenly dwindled.

"Oh…um...are you mad?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"No reason for me to be mad. But do you have a reason for breaking a friend's trust and breaching a commitment?"

Ron couldn't help but think that he sounded like an angry girlfriend. But he saw the chance to explain himself, so his tone chirped up. "Yeah, actually. Remember Oliver, our dorm leader? He dropped by my workplace today. He's throwing a kegger. Wanna come with?"

"You're abandoning dinner plans with me to get drunk? No thank you."

"Why are you getting mad? Come on, we can have dinner any other time. Keggers don't come every weekend you know."

"Yes they do, Ron."

"Yeah but we should make other friends, too."

"Do whatever you want. I'm going to lunch." With that, Draco hung up, wishing he had a landline telephone the he could slam down loudly rather than pressing a red button on a Blackberry. He plopped back down on his bed with his arms crossed, pouting. "I don't feel like going to lunch anymore," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Poor baby. :( R&R please. :) **


	13. Cosmopolitan

**_A.N: I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I don't do it on purpose, I promise! I love you all. All the reviews and alerts and favourites make me happy. I've been reading back and I feel like my writing has matured a lot since starting this story 4 years ago, but I feel like I owe an ending to those of you who are still reading. I was thinking of scrapping the whole story and starting over, but since everyone who gives me feedback seem to like it, I might as well please the crowd. I hope, for continuity's sake, that the difference in tone and diction isn't too big of a jump. With that aside, enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Draco trailed behind Ron as they weaved their way through the seemingly endless throng of intoxicated college students. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this!" called out Draco, his voice barely audible from the loud music and even louder people around them.

Ron glanced back at him and smiled his lopsided grin. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Try to keep up though." Hesitating for a moment, he finally decided to grab Draco's wrist to avoid losing him among the crowd.

"Yeah, well it better be worth it," Draco grumbled halfheartedly. He wasn't able to keep a smile from forming as he marveled at the simple moment of intimacy they had among a full room.

_(Oh, how deliciously ironic.)_

"Ron, over here!" A hand holding a red plastic cup shot up among a crowd, beckoning the pair to enter the kitchen.

Upon reaching the counter top of liquor, Ron immediately let go of Draco's wrist to clasp Oliver's extended hand in greeting. "Thanks for inviting me. I hope you don't mind, I brought my roommate with me." He gestured towards Draco, who didn't look very excited.

"Oh, hey." After flashing a quick, tart smile at Draco, Oliver leaned closer to Ron in an attempt to be discreet. "I thought you two don't get along?"

Ron chuckled. "Well we had to figure things out, we're living together after all."

Oliver didn't look convinced. "Just let me know if he's giving you any trouble. Here, have a beer." He passed Ron a bottle and turned his attention to the sullen Draco. "What about you, man? What are you drinking?"

Draco surveyed the assortment of alcohol laid before him. "I don't see any champagne here."

"That's right, there isn't any," replied Oliver.

"What about red wine?" asked Draco.

"No, not of that either."

"No red wine, hmm. Do you have any _white _wine?"

"Nope," said Oliver, beginning to get irritated.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I guess I'll have a cosmopolitan then," Draco finally said after some thought.

Oliver's budding irritation turned to amusement. "Cosmopolitan? What the hell?" He looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, a cosmopolitan. No concentrate, only freshly squeezed lime juice with mine, please."

"Cosmopolitan, that's funny! Hysterical, actually! Hahaha! Here," he thrust a bottle of beer at Draco's chest and patted Ron on the back sympathetically. "Good luck, Ron."

With that, Oliver walked away, still chuckling something about cosmopolitans to himself.

* * *

**_It was either making you guys wait longer for a longer chapter, or publishing this little tidbit to show you that I'm still here. Of course I chose the 2nd option. You know me, I like leaving cliffhangers! Hahaha Don't worry, I'm actually gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review! :)  
_**


	14. Beer is for getting drunk

**_I finished this tidbit in April. It is now July. Forgive me everybody! _**

* * *

Draco gave Ron a confused look as they watched Oliver leave. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"Your choice of drink. A cosmopolitan, really Draco?"

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting a good drink. Why didn't Oliver hire a bartender if he didn't want to make me one? He's the host, it's his duty to tend to his guests. Instead, he gave me this foul-smelling thing and walked away without so much as an introduction to his other guests. What sort of party is this? This beautiful Victorian house seems to be holding people way over its capacity!" Beer sloshed onto the counter top as Draco waved his bottle in exasperation.

Ron fought the urge to laugh at his friend's naivete, and instead took a swig from his bottle. "Look Draco, it's a college party. It's probably not the same as the parties that you're used to going. In the regular world, we get our own drinks and socialize with people ourselves. Now come on, let's get to know other people from our campus. It'll be good!"

"How can you drink this?" Draco asked, cringing as he brought his own bottle close to his nose. "It smells disgusting. Why would anyone choose to drink something disgusting? When my father hosted soirées at our estate, we savoured good wine, bourbon, scotch, and brandy. None of this...I don't even know what it is."

"Beer...it's beer, Draco. It's the cheapest way of getting drunk."

"And what is the point of that?"

"It's fun!"

"Why do you think so?"

"I like the warm fuzzy feeling it gives in my belly, the fact the everything becomes so much funnier and better. And it's 'liquid courage'. I always end up trying things I won't normally do when I'm sober. Come on, you probably already know all this! You just said you guys had way stronger drinks at your parties!" Ron exclaimed, looking at him as he took another sip from his bottle.

Draco averted Ron's eyes. "Yeah, I guess. But I never really-"

"Come on, no more buts!" He began to pull Draco lightly by the wrist, but he was met with resistance.

"I don't want to be here, Ron."

"Just give it a chance. Come on!" Ron walked towards the living room, where there was a high concentration of people. "It's so crowded in here," Ron screamed over the loud music, not taking his eyes off the crowd. After a few minutes of surveying the room, there was a flash of recognition in his face.

"Look, I see someone from one of my classes. Let's go say hi," hearing no complaint, he looked back and saw no sulking blond behind him. "Draco?" He looked around but failed to find the head of striking platinum blond amongst the crowd.

"Where'd he go?" He rushed back into the kitchen, and didn't see Draco there. Damn, where could he be?

"You're still here, man? You do realize that parties are for mingling right?" Oliver chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to replenish his red plastic cup.

"Yeah, but I think I lost Draco. Have you seen him anywhere?" Ron asked.

"I saw him by the stairs a while ago," Oliver replied.

"Oh, uh...do you know where he went?"

Oliver gave Ron a quizzical look. "He's probably around, meeting new people. You should really do the same."

"You think so?" Ron asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"Yeah man! He's a big boy, you don't have to babysit him. All you gotta worry about is yourself, and how you're gonna have fun! Here, let me assist with that." Oliver took out two small glasses from a cupboard and filled it with a colourless liquid. "Here, drink up!"

Ron took the offered shot and swallowed it, wincing from the strength of the alcohol as it passed down his esophagus. "Whoa, that's strong!"

"Do you feel better?" Oliver asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"A bit, yeah." Ron replied, his tense body visibly relaxing.

"I don't think you're there yet. Another shot!" Oliver cried out as he poured more liquid into their shot glasses.

This time, Ron grinned after taking the shot. "Definitely feeling better."

Oliver clapped his back in triumph. "Aaahh, there it is! And we're just getting started!"

* * *

**_Hmm, wonder what will happen next?_**


End file.
